Tailight
by Tairelic
Summary: After watching Digimon and one too many vampire fics I got this idea. Koushiro is picked on and tormented at school until he meets a vampire named Taichi Yagami. It's mainly Taishiro with some Taito-By-Flashback!
1. Cast Away

There are 2 things that have always been true about me:

1. I've always been dead to somebody

2. I've always had to hide who I was

My name is Taichi Yagami

And this is my story

It all began back in 1941

Japan had recently attacked Pearl Harbor and I fled the aforementioned country on a fishing boat…with a British lord who happened to be escorting me after buying me as a servant from my parents.

He assured them I'd have a better life, saying It'd be better because I could 'pass'. It sure sucked being a teenager sometimes.

So anyway, we wound up at his dusty old castle in England where I was trained as a servant, that is, until the night I would meet my destiny.

My 'Master' as he liked to call himself was holding some huge fancy ball.

The whole damn place was covered in marble, at least the floor.

My master had me painting touch-ups to the main ballroom for about 2 days.

And forced me and about 4 other servants to drag this huge, ugly, old organ.

He dressed me in a white tuxedo with a black bow-tie, a monkey suit, and set me up with a tray and hors d'oeuvres to give to guests.

It was like some kind of awful nightmare.

I was trapped in a sea of people in disturbing, brightly colored masks

I was scared out of my mind

All the twisting and ugly false faces filling my vision

They reminded me of the lies I trapped inside myself, the lies that ate me inside

About my nationality, about my forbidden desires

All the twisting colors that melded together horrifically

It was all moving so fast

And then I couldn't stop, and my world came crashing down with the silver tray in my hand, allowing food to spill out onto the floor.

People backed away in disgust at my faux pas.

"G-Gomen Nesai." I blurted out, but I quickly covered my mouth. It was too late however as the guests heard quite clearly, beginning to chatter among themselves. And the chatter was not pretty.

"I-Is that Japanese?"

"Japanese? As in the same Japanese trying to take over the world?"

"What in the world would one be doing here?"

"He's a Nazi! A Nazi I tell you!"

"He probably came to steal money for Hitler!"

"Oh, how perfectly awful!"

"I say we hang him-"

"STOP!" A lone voice called out.

A Tall figure pushed his way out of the crowd of people and began walking toward me. He had a black cloak with a red interior, black plants and a black tunic, a black cane with a golden cane, a crimson red mask, and blond hair.

He walked toward me and stopped.

"Tell me!" the voice called, "Who owns this man?"

My 'MASTER' pushed his way out of the people and dragged me to my feet by the ear, not releasing his hold.

"I don't know!" My master claimed, obviously trying to save face "But don't worry. This is my ball! And I'll deal with him."

"NO. I'll deal with him." the figure answered

"C-Count Yamato!" My master called him, "You have no need to waste your time with this Nazi trash. Please, allow me to dispose of him."

"I'm sorry, but my very own father was killed in the war." The masked blond answered,

"I have a duty to annihilate all Nazis when given the chance. And I WILL annihilate him myself."

The blond, Count Yamato reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of gold coins, handing it to my 'Master'.

"I trust this will suffice." He smiled a cold, icy smile directed at me.

Gold coins flashed in my Master's eyes

"B-BUT, B-B-BUT-" I tried to protest, but my master cut me off.

"That's enough, you NAZI trash. Count Yamato, if you'd please escort this 'JAP'," He spat the word at me, "Our of my house, I have a party to attend to."

Count Yamato grabbed my hand and began pulling me away from the mansion, out of the hideous, but comfortably warm ballroom.

And off towards my destiny

* * *

My apologies to ANYONE who didn't like it. It'll assuredly get better with passing chapters, this was basically just the prologue. Don't complain until my story's over.


	2. Crimson Beyond Blood

Hello everyone! I know what you're thinking: HEY Why is he writing at the beginning of a chapter? The reason is this: I'm frankly, very unhappy with the chapter that came before this one. So I just want to apologize. I promise that with this chapter, the story will flow a lot more freely and naturally. This chapter just flowed, and it also felt a lot less forced than my last one, and I think that's how writers ought to write their stories. Lately I've been forcing myself to write out of obligation due to a lot of depressing drama in my life. I didn't realize the negative effect it was having on my writing until Kacsnaruhina wrote a very eye-opening review on one of my stories. So, I dedicate this chapter to her, for snapping me out of it. Thank you and Enjoy: D

* * *

THE PRESENT

My eyes gazed hungrily at it

It was large and beautiful

I tentatively put my mouth on it and began to suck

And before I knew it, the delicious liquid was pouring through my mouth over tongue

"Hey! Go easy. That's gonna have to last you about a WEEK while I'm out of town."

I removed my mouth and stared sheepishly at Jyou.

"Sorry. I just get SO excited."

"It's fine," Jyou responded, handing me the bag of blood I'd just half-emptied, "I just wish you'd be a little more conservative sometimes. You're 87 years old after all, you should at least have SOME semblance of responsibility by now.

"Jyou, man, you know I do! But I'm DEAD! Remember? As in, I have all the hormones and boundless energy of a Teenager! And besides, if I acted like you then I'd NEVER get laid."

"Oh really? I seem to recall having Hikari PLENTY of times." Jyou said, grinning devilishly.

My mouth dipped into a frown

"Hey! Don't talk about my niece like that! She's a good girl and she's too good to be objectified."

"Objectified? What, did you look that up wikipedia when I won too many arguments?"

"Would you guys stop this?" Hikari stepped into Jyou's sterile, white office, walking up next to me to stand before Jyou's large, German-imported desk.

"There are other people working in this blood bank."

"Sorry." I shot her an apologetic look.

She smiled at me with her grandmother's smile. They looked so much alike. And they both seemed to emanate something that calmed my hot temper. Let me see, what was the word?

Oh, I've got it! A light!

They both seemed to emanate a light that calmed me.

A light that made me happy

Ever since I learned I had a niece and came back to Japan, I felt happier. I felt free. Free from him. And free from this disease.

Not needing to KILL anymore was like a godsend.

After I'd convinced Hikari with a picture from her family album, she introduced me to Jyou, who ironically worked at a blood bank, which was like McDonalds to a vampire.

And now?

Tomorrow I'm starting High School

A NORMAL High School

A normal life

The very things I've always wanted

To be a normal teenager

To have a normal life

To have family who loves me

What more could I possibly want?

"It's okay." Hikari commented, "Just keep it down in here before somebody gets suspicious of my blood banking boyfriend and my Great vampire uncle."

"Emphasis on the great." I added with a smirk

"Maybe you should leave before somebody hears something they shouldn't?" Jyou commented, adjusting his glasses.

"You got it! And I know the perfect way!"

I crouched down and sprung up, ignoring his protests.

I know how much he hates this. That's why I do it.

I feel the familiar surface of glass, as I crash through it. It's weaker this time. Like it gets less and less effective every time I do this.

And then I'm gone, leaping off into the night, rooftop by rooftop.

"Damn," Jyou says turning to Hikari, "That's the third time this month. So much for skylights being romantic."

"Who says they're not?"

Hikari grabs Jyou by the tie, pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

The web page pops open

Facebook

I look at the bar on the bottom to see who's on.

I only see one name that interests me.

And I type

_HI, IORI -Kou_

A response pops and I smile

_Hey Kou-Chan! How's it hangin' my redheaded homie? -Iori_

I barely remember the old Iori. When I first met him, he was so solemn and quiet.

A couple years and lot of bonding did a lot of good for my best friend. He lightened up a lot and even developed a razor sharp sense of humor.

_Geez, Iori, have you been digging through the sake or American TV? -Kou_

He typed back

_A little of both actually. Apparently, If I was American, someone like me could make it big on TLC. Miyako is WASTED on the couch. Good thing I only drank a quarter of the bottle. Miyako drank the rest. :D -Iori_

Miyako, his stepsister by marriage. He was still shy around a lot of his new male siblings.

Did I mention we're both gay?

One of the reasons we're best friends.

_What exactly is TLC? -Kou _I type curiously

_Oh, KOU, You've GOTTA see it! It's this whole network dedicated to rewarding teenage mothers, terrible parents, and short people like me! -Iori_

I couldn't help laughing at that.

"What'cha laughing at, Kou-chan?"

I whirled around in my spinning chair to face my little brother, who had wandered into my room no doubt on his way to bed. He had red hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He basically looked exactly like I did when I was ten.

"What are you doing in here, Izzy? Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"I just wanted to see what's so funny?"

Izzy yawned, putting a hand over his mouth. He really did look cute. His hair was still damp from a bath, he had a honey-brown teddy bear in right hand, and his pajama pants and shirt had a pineapple pattern.

"Okay, fine. But make it quick, or mom'll kill me."

Izzy walked sleepily towards me. I lifted him by the sides on to my knee, keeping an affectionate arm around him so he didn't fall off.

He giggled at our conversation

"Kou-chan, you should have your own show!" he said to me

"Really? What kind of show?"

"Hmm." He thought for a second, "Pokemon! Only better! And it should have computers, 'cause you love computers."

He was beaming at me now.

I smiled and ruffled his hair

"Okay. Now I think you'd better get back to bed."

"Alright. 'Night Kou-chan."

The shorter redhead gave me a hug, and then left the room with another yawn.

I turned back to my computer

_Hey Iori, Why'd you stop typing?_

He responds

_Sorry, helping Miyako get to bed. She's a mean drunk. SHE'D BE PERFECT FOR TLC! Especially with such a big family! 'COUGH COUGH' Jon and Kate Plus Eight 'COUGH COUGH' ;P -Iori_

_Yeah, Think I'll stick with the NHK. But if you wanna go for it, I'll stick with you. :hearts: -Kou_

_NAH. Besides, a CHIBI guy like me is better off getting educated here…that is, until I meet a guy like you and become a traditional Japanese housewife. LOL_ –_Iori_

_OH CRAP! I forgot! We've got school tomorrow! Guess I better hit the hay. –Kou_

_Alright! 'Night Kou-chan! –Iori_

_Goodnight -Kou_


	3. Darkness Beyond Twilight

War.

I hate war.

I've always hated war. Ever since I was born I've hated war. Well, at least as long as THIS particular war's been around.

It goes against my personal belief that life is a gift.

You have life for such a short time and war only takes it faster.

I looked at the dusty old attic around me.

Life happened HERE.

Years went by here.

People were born

People loved

People lost

Life happened here.

My life and Tai's life happened here.

We always used to play up here.

Then my parents SOLD him and tried to justify it.

How could they try and justify it?

How could they try to justify it to ME of all people.

I stood up from the floor and moved towards the large open window at the front of the attic, sitting on a large black chest.

I looked up into the clear night sky, with stars spread across it like a giant blanket.

How could the sky look so beautiful when so many horrible things were happening.

Hatred flaring up everywhere

Hate for the Jews

Hate for Germans

Hate for Americans

Hate for Japanese.

There was no way this could be any good for Japanese Americans either.

All this hate in the world

All this hate for Taichi and my family

We never did anything!

Why does everybody hate US!

I felt hot tears spilling down my face

My fists clenched. Anger surged through me.

Anger for everything: My family, Americans, the Japanese government, HITLER. Why is everything so UNFAIR!

I looked up at the stars

I glared hard at them, desperate for something to ground me from my anger. It didn't work.

I was crying and sniffling harder than I ever had before. And apparently it got pretty loud 'cause-

"Hikari? Is that you?"

Mom poked her head up through the attic entrance, while standing on its built-in pull-down ladder.

I looked towards her, unable to stop my tears.

"HIKARI!" Mom shouted, stumbling to climb through the entrance.

She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Shh. Hikari. Shh. Everything's alright. Everything's fine." She cooed, in a futile attempt to comfort me.

"NO IT'S NOT!" I pushed her away from me. She fell to the floor, landing on her butt.

"Can't you see that? NOTHING'S ALRIGHT! Everybody HATES us! War is DESTROYING our country! And THEN you went and threw Tai away. Our country is broken! Our Family is broken! So just HOW THE HELL IS EVERYTHING OKAY?"

Swearing. I've never done that before. I've never been this angry before.

Mom stared at me in stunned silence.

We just sat and looked at each other for awhile, 'til my tears subsided, leaving nothing but red eyes and aggravated allergies.

"I know it is." Mom finally said

"I know your dad and I messed up."

Mom let out a bitter chuckle

"I let the war beat me. I let the war beat US. I lost my little boy."

"You gave him up." I corrected her.

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I know how screwed up everything is? I failed as a mother and I have to live with that."

Mom stood up, walking towards me again

"But you don't. You need to make it through this. You CAN'T let this beat you Kari-chan!"

I smiled at that. Tai's old nickname for me.

"You have to think about your future-"

Mom put her hand on my stomach.

"-And your child's future. You can't let this horrible war beat you."

I didn't say anything. There was nothing left to.

I still wanted a family and I'd already decided to be a better mother than my own.

Mom sighed and walked back to the attic's entrance.

She climbed down 'til only her head was visible.

"I'll make some dinner, and you can come down when you're hungry. Listen Hikari, it'll be a whole lot easier if you just forget about Tai. Look to the future, and eventually I'm sure you'll be happy again."

Mom disappeared completely, off to go make dinner.

I just sat there in silence.

My gaze was drown back to the light of the stars, those beautiful peaceful stars. It was then that I closed my eyes and made a silent prayer.

_Oh Stars in heaven, please, wherever he is, protect him._

Tai, I won't forget you, but I have to move on with my life. Please, be safe.

And then I stood up and walked foward to the attic's exit

It's time to leave the past behind.

* * *

Damn him

Damn him, Damn him, Damn him!

Yamato A.K.A. THE COUNT sat across from me as we rode along the cobbled British streets.

Not an automobile in sight.

I found it a little strange.

Even stranger, the fact that we now rode in a Carriage!

That's right1 Old, mahogany brown carriage, complete with purple silk interior and white horses pulling the damn thing.

How could things possibly get any worse?

I'd been identified as a Nazi and bought by some creepy, pale-faced blond living off daddy's money.

I was trying my best to look away.

I allowed my eyes to fall back on his for a second.

I regretted it instantly.

The creepiness doubled due to a strange new smoldering look that entered his eyes.

He flashed me a toothy grin. His teeth looked really sharp.

My eyes looked to the sky, seeking evasion.

I found the stars

They looked so beautiful tonight.

Like thousands of glittering eyes in the sky

I let myself smile

They kind of reminded me of Hikari

Always so cheerful and optimistic

I wondered what she was doing right now

Probably having dinner with Mom and Dad-

I gulped

Mom

Dad

My parents

What were THEY doing right now? Did they still remember me? Care about me? Think about me?

My head bobbed forward

No crying. This was no time to cry.

My life was at stake here. Then I started to think. Is my life still worth enough to save?

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder

I looked up to see it was Yamato's

"Your life still means something," he said with a soft ambiguous look in his eyes

What?

The carriage stopped.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! More on the way! :D PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. The Edges Of Day

I stood in the school parking lot. I was utterly dumbfounded. I hadn't experienced this sort of feeling since the time my mom took Izzy's side over mine, even though it had clearly been his fault. I was feeling a strange mixture of danger, curiosity, and even a bit of lust. I couldn't trust my eyes or ears after what had just transpired. It was absolutely impossible. I mean, these types of things ONLY existed in stories and crappy movies based on Stephanie Meyer novels.

That guy MUST have been lying. That's it, he DEFINITELY must have been lying. But then again, some of the things he did were physically impossible! As a man of science, I didn't know what to think anymore. Maybe I should just head home already? After all, that's what HE told me to do, because of the alleged DANGER I was in. But what if it was a trap? What if he just wanted to get me all alone with no witnesses.

Unlike certain teenage girls, I didn't romanticize this sort of thing. There was inherent danger in this sort of situation. Hmm. Maybe I should ask somebody with definite vampire experience? There should be a way to sort out people with real experience from the crazies. I definitely had to take a logical approach to this supernatural nonsense, or else I might go completely insane.

I slumped against a rusty old dumpster to think and plan my next move. I was pondering where to stay when I heard a soft crying from the dumpster behind me. I stood up and whirled around. There was someone in the dumpster. I approached the large, metal depository and lifted the lid. What I saw shocked and horrified me. There lying on the trash pile was my friend Iori Hida wearing nothing but a shirt, his legs caked in blood, and his face streaked by tears.

"OH MY GOD! Iori!"

He looked up at me.

"K-K-Kou-chan?" he sobbed

I pulled Iori's frail body against me, holding him with one arm, supporting his legs with the other arm.

"Shh, Iori. Listen to me, it's going to be alright. Please just tell me what happened."

"Kou-chan. I was-I was-"

**XXX**

EIGHT HOURS EARLIER

"HEY! Get way from him!" I shouted

"Why should I?" the chocolate-skinned boy asked, nonchalantly

"Because I said so. I'll just grab the nearest teacher and your ass'll be suspended."

The spiky haired boy just started laughing as if he didn't care at all.

"What's so damn funny?" I asked approaching this obnoxious boy in front of me.

"Oh nothing, nothing. I guess I'll just have to leave you alone for now.", The boy said fixing his gaze on Iori, who was currently backed up against a wall, trapped between the boy's arms on both sides.

The spike-head moved his face closer to Iori's, "Just remember, nobody would question it if a FAG like you disappeared. Right, Iori-CHAN?"

Iori reflexively gulped, as the punk finally moved away, walking towards his group of stupid punk friends.

I walked toward my friend to hopefully console him. "Jeez, I didn't think that bully would be on you the first DAY! What's it been, a YEAR since he started picking on you?"

"There's no helping it." Iori offered me a small smile, "BESIDES. I'm sure the rest of the day will be great, right?"

I smiled back, "Right."

* * *

YAY! Finally updated this! Hope you liked the chapter. I decided I owed it to how many people actually liked this story through reviews. As you can see, I altered my writing style for the people complaining about it in previous chapters. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update this story, okay?


	5. Waking Time

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Taichi! Open the door!"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Taichi! Come on now! How would it look if an 87 year old man was LATE for his first day of school!"

Jyou continued knocking, despite my personal hopes. Couldn't he understand that waking a vampire was like waking a drunk with a hangover? I'd already decided I could easily get ready faster than any normal human…at least after my morning coffee.

"Jyou! Go away! Can't you see I'm trying to SLEEP here?"

"Clearly I CAN'T see, because you have the door locked! And besides…Hikari told me to wake up."

I quietly snickered at Jyou's lack of manliness, while he began jiggling the doorknob. As if that would do anything.

"Alright, Taichi. I didn't want it to come to this, but if you force me to draw this out any longer, I'll have to get the key."

"Go ahead." I called back, just wanting him gone

"But if you force me to get the key, I'll have to stop at the kitchen first."

I froze at that, "You mean-"

"Yes, Taichi," Jyou continued, "You force the key and your 'ENHANCED' sense of smell takes an onion to the face. You wanna try me?"

I jumped out of my bed and ran to the door. Quickly unlocking it, I swung the door open to find Jyou with my school uniform in one hand and a tooth-brush in the other, his face adorned with a huge toothy grin.

This guy…was a demon.


	6. Into The Night

1941

"Get out." The blond said to me.

"No" I was not getting out. I knew he'd kill me so this was my best place to stay alive.

"GET OUT!" He shouted in a menacing voice. The carriage door swung open and the Count began kicking me, repeatedly, edging me unwillingly towards the carriage door. I braced my arm against the side of the carriage, but I faltered quickly. Hey, I was tired! And my former master didn't exactly feed me that often. Besides, how could I know that a so-called Count would be so uncouth.

My brief resistance failed, and I was kicked with impressive strength from the Count's carriage. Where did he bring me? Who know? I felt the painful grooves of a cobblestone road when I hit the ground. Dizzying stars mixed with ones in the sky and I was temporarily removed from my situation. That is 'til the count's stupid face filled my vision.

"What do you want?" I asked in a begrudgingly defeated voice

"I want your Cooperation. Disobey again and I'll have to punish you, my cute little Japanese boy."

I said nothing to that. Maybe if I stayed quiet, I wouldn't provoke this guy.

The count lead forward grabbed my shoulder, his surprisingly sharp nails digging in, and lifted me to my feet! WITH ONE HAND! My mouth hung agape until he told me to close it. I complied, avoiding whatever 'punishment' he had planned.

"Now Taichi, it's time to get ready."

"F-For what?"

"We're going to play a little game."


End file.
